


Deliberate Color Coding

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: And really, he should have seen it coming when Clu's circuits turned orange.Flynn touches down on the grid, leaves the entrance of the arcade, and-Wow. Okay. That's orange. That's. Hm. Certainly don't like that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Deliberate Color Coding

He should have seen it coming.

He should have seen it coming when the ISOs appeared, he should have seen it coming when Clu kept railing against them, he should've seen it coming when Clu kept rambling about perfection instead of listening.

And really, he should have seen it coming when Clu's circuits turned orange.

Flynn touches down on the grid, leaves the entrance of the arcade, and-

Wow. Okay. That's orange. That's. Hm. Certainly don't like that.

Flynn gives Tron a look, now, raised eyebrows and all, trying to communicate the general 'what the fuck'-ness of this particular color-coding development, and Tron just gives him a solemn nod. Both of them remembered the dark-red circuitry of the old grid, and while this wasn't quite the same, it was  _ far  _ too close for comfort.

He. He has to know, right?

"Heeeeeeey buddy, what's with the new paint job?" Flynn says through participate gritted teeth. Clu's expression remains the same.

"Is there a problem? This isn't the first time I've changed the color of my circuitry in recent memory."

It wasn't. He had spent the past several cycles as a harsh green.  _ Steadily making himself warmer colors,  _ Flynn thought, before shutting that train of thought down as quickly as possible.

Tron gives Clu a glare, now, that says  _ I've explained it to him, he didn't listen. he's doing it on purpose. _

Flynn pretends that he doesn't see it.

"It's nothing! It's nothing. It's just a real sudden change, is all."

"It's only  _ sudden  _ because you haven't been here," Clu says, with venom in his voice. 

He's not wrong there, Flynn thinks.

A team of Clu's soldiers arrive to escort them, and god, they're even more red than Clu is. Images flash through Flynn's head of the MCP's soldier, capturing programs, forcing him into the games. Seeing programs be derezzed.

Clu is talking, now, about some new plan to put the ISO's under harsher Control-

It's fine, Flynn tells himself. Don't think about it.

It isn't until after the coup that he starts  _ really _ thinking about it. He comes to the conclusion:

He should've seen it all coming.


End file.
